


Another one.

by Kendall_howlette



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: Just a quick little one shot about a new member of the Danvers-Rambeau brood. i dont own anyone





	Another one.

Carol sighed as she sat down. Her boots dragging on the sand of a planet southwest of knowwhere that was similar to earth but the weather was a constant 75 degrees. Talos joined her on the shore of the lake. 

"My friend how are you" he asked putting his arm around her. 

"Tired but glad this is sorted out." Carol looked behind her and watched a group of children play. "What about the ones whose parents didnt make it." She asked with genuine concern. 

"Most have been absorbed by a family unit." Helps said. He noticed Carol arch an eyebrow. "Oh...um adopted. Is how you guys say it." Carol nodded. 

"And the ones who didn't?" She asked.

"There was only one." Talos said "He didnt fit with anyone looking for another. So I guess he'll be a community child." Their conversation was interrupted when a glowing ball zipped past them. Carol smiled and caught it and tossed it back. The group had to be a year or two under Monica.

"Which one didnt get adopted?" Carol asked. Looking at the bunch. Talos nodded towards a boy, taller than the other boys but it was something different about him as Carol looked at him she noticed his eyes. They werent purple or orange or any other color that was common to scrolls. "His eyes." Talos nodded "they're brown. Hes not adopted because his eyes are Brown." 

"Here it means he's not healthy" Talos said. He saw Carol's face twist with he couldnt tell anger or disgust. "I dont like it just people are stuck. He can't see well he might end up blind." 

"Put me and maria on his papers." Carol said flatly. 

"You cant just bring a kid home. Especially an alien kid. That's a conversation you have to have first." Talos said evenly trying to not upset her further. 

"I'll be back." And with that she was gone Talos shook his head. He knew he had paperwork to get in order. 

Carol landed right infront of the back porch. She saw the light turn on and when Maria opened the door she felt calm. She climbed the steps and embraced her wife in a tight hug. Maria was happy to see her albeit a bit confused by her behavior. 

"Where's Lt?" Carol asked before kissing Maria. 

"Basketball tournament in Mississippi. Remember I told you two days ago on hologram chat." Maria said slowly. "Where's your head at?" Maria asked tilting her chin up so that Carol would look at her. "Babe deep breaths"

Carol held Maria's hand and led her inside. They sat on the couch, Carol pulled Maria into her. "I did it baby. I got them a home." Marias mouth fell open not sure how to respond. Carol wiped a tear that fell from her wife's eyes. 

"Are you coming home? Are we a family again. A whole one." Maria asked Carol. 

"Yes. Me you Monica maybe one more. Do you still want one more? I remember we talked about it a few weeks before..." Carol said her eyes searching Maria's. She saw Maria's face fall. 

"Carol." Maria sighed. "You got it mixed up baby. Yes we did talk about another one. Yes we even found a donor. Went to the Dr. And I was pregnant. First try. 9 weeks when you went with Lawson. Then I think the stress or the depression I......I...."

"I'm sorry Maria. Its still all coming back I remember some big things but not all of what came with it. I didn't mean to make you feel that again. Forget I said any of it." Carol sighed internally. 

"Carol. I wouldn't mind another child. Its just I can't feel that hurt again. I felt like I lost you twice. I'm not sure how many adoption agencies who are giving kids to gay couples. Maybe Monica is enough. I wish she had a sibling." Maria said sadly. 

"What if there was a kid who needed parents and a big sister? A kid not really wanted because of what might happen." Carol asked. Marias eyes squinted as she took in Carol's words.

"Huh" Maria asked. Carol understood her confusion. "Where is said child in need of a family?"

"Past know where." Carol said resting her head on marias shoulder. Maria tilted her head so that her head was resting on Carol's.

"I think it'll bring more questions if they see we not only have a new child but hes green with bright orange eyes." Maria said quietly. Her mind drifted back to her miscarriage that she thinks about more oftrn than she feels she should, especially after all this time. She, no, they should have two children, age eight and twelve. 

"Maria, his eyes are Brown. They can change their appearance. When their natural eye color is brown they will likely end up blind. No one wad trying to adopt him. Let's talk to Monica. Her opinion counts." Maria nodded in agreement with Carol. 

When monica gets back from her tournament she's tired but happy her team finished in the top five. She put up when she saw Carol on the couch. 

"Mama!" She screamed before jumping on her. Carol caught her easily and hugged her. Her world felt right. Her wife was drinking tea and reading a book her daughter was telling her about her tournament adventures. Carol noticed what looked like the latter half of a shinner on her little girls face. 

"What happened here?" Carol said lightly tracing her bruised eye. She stopped when she saw Monica flinch slightly.

"Caught an elbow in the post but I'm ok. Dr. Said im good to go." Monica said softly before settling into her mother's strong embrace. Some people would say she wad too old to be held but that damn abandoment issue she has from Carol rears its ugly head from time to time. 

"Baby we need to talk to you." Maria said joinjng them on the couch. Monica settled between them because every kids favorite spot was betweeb their parents. 

"What I do?" Monica asks worried. Carol wrapped her arms around her and kissed her curly hair. 

"Nothing baby. Me and your mom have been talking and wanted you to know the skrulls now have a home." Carol said gently. She always talked gently to their child. She smiled watching her daughter's face light up. She was happy people had a new home. "Because of that I'll be home more." She laughed when Monica hugged her tight. "But theres one thing. There is a skrull boy who needs parents and how do you feel about sharing yours? 

"Mama is coming home and I get a brother." Monica said in awe. 

"Hopefully. We gotta meet him first." Maria said Carol nodded. They eat dinner and watch a movie before long Maria and monica were asleep on Carol who just began to drift. She felt her watch vibrate she saw it was a hologram chat from Talos. She answered with a groggy "Hey" trying not to disturb her girls. 

"Did I wake you?" Talos asked softly. Carol shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that you and Maria are cleared to adopt if you want to."

"We want to all meet him first." Carol said. "All of us are excited to meet him." They make a little small talk and agree that Talos will bring him in a few days. 

When they wake up Maria gently kisses carols jaw. "Should you call Talos and see what we need to do?" 

"He called me. We are pretty much approved just have to make sure its what we want." Carol said eyes scanning the room for Monica. 

"Upstairs on Mario Kart." Maria said getting up. Carol huffed in amusement. "She'll be a good big sister. She's patient and smart." 

"I know." Carol nodded in agreement. The next few days dragged on all three waiting. When Talos arrived Carol and Maria were nervous. Monica more or less wasnt too sure what made them nervous but she wasnt old enough to understand the full importance of the meeting. They welcomed him and the child in. First thing Maria noticed was he was tall for his age. 

"Maria, Carol, Monica this is Tyson." The boy tried to make himself smaller. "He's eight." 

"And a half." He said softly. Talos smiled at him gently. 

"Excuse me eight and a half." Talos corrects himself. "Would you guys like to talk for a while?" The boy nodded. Maria reached her hand towards him and took it with no hesitation. Talos nodded for Carol to come talk to him for a second. She watched as Maria, Monica and Tyson headed to the kitchen. 

"Everything ok?" Carol asked. 

"Yeah. Just letting you know I'll be back in a while. Everytime I'm here I need some dairy queen. Have fun, he's a good kid." Talos said before leaving. Carol joined her family in the kitchen. Monica was helping Tyson color. Carol joined them at the table Maria handed Carol some water. Carol's arm was wrapped around Maria's waist while watching the kids color. 

"Tyson" Carol called. He looked up his big eyes the same shade of brown as Monica and Maria. "Do you think that youd like to stay here with us?" 

"Yeah.... Talos says that if I stay here I have to change how I look." Tyson said looking at Carol. She couldn't read his tone. 

"Well, it would only be at school or when we are out. When you're home you don't have to. It doesn't mean your bad or anything. It's just people here dont understand differences to well. Me and Carol are together." Maria said looking him in his eyes making sure he understands. 

"Like Shi'ars mothers?" Tyson asked. 

"Does she have two?" Monica asks. 

"Yea a lot of people do. Or two fathers." Tysin said matter of factly. 

"Are you ok with having two moms?" Carol asked . 

"Mmmm hmm. Did they tell you I'm broken?" He asked. That broke Carol and Maria's hearts. 

"Who told you that your broken?" Maria asked. 

"Dr. Said my eyes are gonna stop working. But they feel fine now." Tyson said almost sadly. As if he was hoping what could happen later wont make him further unwanted. 

"Hey. If they start to bother you, tell us immediately so that we can get you taken care of ok. Even if you're eyes get worse as time goes on we can see how we can get them corrected." Carol said gently. Reassuring him that he's wanted. 

"Ok. I'll tell you." He said. "Am I staying?"

"Do you want to?" Maria asked. He nodded eagerly. 

"Can i pick my skin now?" He asked eagerly. 

"Go ahead." Maria told him. He looked at Maria with a concentrated look then Carol then Monica. And after a moment he looked like a mix of his new parents.

When Talos got back he asked how it was going he looked around not seeing the kids in the kitchen with Carol and Maria. 

"They're watching a movie in the living room." Maria said. Talos looked into the living room and saw Monica on the couch and Tyson in the recliner both heavily focused on the screen. 

"Should we go forward." He asked. 

"Yes." Maria said firmly. Carol grabbed her hand and pulled her into her lap. They read over paperwork and signed their names until their eyes went cross. At the end of all the paperwork the three of them sighed in relief. "How long do we have to wait." Maria asked 

"For what?" Talos asked skimming through the paperwork making sure everything was signed as it should. 

"Until he can come home" Carol asked rubbing her hand along Maria's arms. 

"He's yours. Heres his paperwork. I'll be back in a few days with some american paperwork for him so that he can get in school. But kids need families not to be waiting constantly when they could be bonding.

"He's ours?" Carol asked and Talos nodded. They all shared a hug. He didn't stay for dinner. 

"From one to two in hours." Maria said softly. 

"Yup." Carol said hugging her from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated but not required


End file.
